Kunugigaoka Ansatsu
by ButterflySatan
Summary: RPG! Assassination Classroom. The cast of AssClass is trapped in a RPG. The goal is to beat the final boss, but just who it that? Will Nagisa, Karma, and the others be able to kill this boss and save all of the players? Shipping at some point


**A/N: New story guys. This one will be kind of like SAO because it was a good idea… but don't worry! It will be my own story and it will be good (I hope). Anyways… enjoy!**

Nagisa had waited in line for 12 hours just to get his hands on a copy. His eyelids were drooping, and his teeth were chattering from the cold, but when his money was finally put to use in purchasing a copy of the game he'd been looking forward to for months, he was warmed inside. It was a new virtual reality role playing game (VR RPG), and it had been all the forums of the gaming community had been talking about.

In red and white font on the front cover, a shimmering title met his eyes. Kunugigaoka Ansatsu. Nagisa's eyes seemed to gleam, he was so excited. He'd been saving up ever since the game had been announced several months prior to its release. He was a huge fan, and so was everyone else, of the game's creator. GA. No one knew his (or it could be a her) name. But the last game they had produced had sold copies in countless countries, including the United States, China, North and South Korea, and Cambodia. There were many more, but fans suspected that the creator was Japanese, as that was where the game first got big.

After he had bought the new game, he held it protectively to his chest. He then hurried home, ready to log in to this new game with a promising future in its wake.

Once home, he snooped around for his mother, but she wasn't there. He was relieved, she would get upset at him for playing this game. She thought it was silly, that he should be spending more time for school, but he only ever played when his work was done, so she didn't take it away. Not yet, at least.

He retreated to his bedroom, and, stored deep in his closet, pulled out his VR helmet. He opened the disc and inserted it into the helmet. Now all he had to do was put it on and he'd enter another life-like, beautiful virtual reality that made all of his troubles melt away.

He stopped hesitating- if he wanted a leg up in this competitive game, he'd have to get there fast. Plus, he wanted to get into a good guild.

In GA's game, there were five guilds made up of up to 40 people per guild. Which meant only 200 people could join one server. But all of the servers were connected, and the first person, or guild, to beat the game would be first in all of them and would get to meet the creator in person. Last game, the rumors said a single player had defeated the final boss, and that they were now a very successful gamer. Nagisa wished he could be like that… but he wasn't that good of a gamer.

He slipped on the modern-looking helmet, and laid on his bed. His heart rate spiked with excitement and anticipation, and he let the game begin.

He logged in as his regular character. He then signed in digitally with his voice command. The game started… but something was wrong. Nagisa felt cold. From head to toe, he was freezing.

Then there was an awful pain. Nagisa screamed in agony. There was a blinding light- and then… he felt fine. His eyes opened, and he squinted at the intensity of light.

He sat up, feeling groggy. This wasn't right. Every time a player tried to sleep in a game, they'd be automatically logged off. He patted the ground next to him. No way. He could feel it!

Nagisa sprang to his feet. He took in his surroundings. He was sitting on a dirty street. It looked just like the Japan he knew. Had he fallen asleep outside? Had getting the game been a dream? But then, in the corner of his eye, he spotted a blinking arrow. It was pointing to his left. He turned his head, and it was still pointing there, so he decided to follow it.

When the arrow disappeared, he was met with the sight of a dingy looking cabin. He tentatively walked closer to it. There was a plaque on the door. It read 'E.' Did that mean… he was in the E Guild? He looked at his wrist, and sure enough, a silver band flashing up the letter was secured.

The bracelets were connections to player stats and vital signs. It was impossible to take off. So, he was in the game. But how come he could feel the ground? Were the graphics that good?

Nagisa knocked on the door, and a few seconds later, he was met with a giant yellow octopus! Nagisa shouted in surprise and backed away instinctively. There was a large grin plastered to the thing's face.

"Why hello there! I'm assuming that you're also in Guild E? I'm your guild leader… you can call me Koro-sensei." Nagisa stared.

"What are you?" The thing- Koro-sensei?- began to cry. Nagisa raised an eyebrow. What was this thing?

Before he could ask again, a small green-haired girl peeked her head around the what must be three-meter octopus man. She waved at him.

"Hi! I'm Kayano! Are you also in our guild? You're a bit late, everyone else is already here?" Nagisa blinked. How was this girl not weirded out about this yellow 'Koro-sensei?' She sensed his confusion, and giggled.

"Yeah. I know… he's a bit odd-looking, isn't he? But we've been here for two days already, so we're pretty used to it now." Nagisa's jaw dropped. Two days?!

"B-but wh-what?" He spluttered. She laughed more and pulled him inside.

"Here. Meet everyone. Everyone… meet… uh… what's your name again?" She asked.

"Uhmm… Nagisa." Quite a few pairs of eyes were currently pointed right at the small boy.

"Well… everyone… meet Nagisa. He's in our guild… the last to come, I think." He was met with a few "hello's" and a couple waves. A tall redhead boy sauntered over to them.

"What's up, newbie? I'm Karma." Nagisa nodded his head in greeting. He then spotted the sword sheathed in Karma's belt.

"What's your type?" He asked. Karma raised an eyebrow.

"Coming on a bit strong, are we? If you really want to know, I like small and cute~" Nagisa took a moment to process this, then gasped and turned red.

"That's not what I meant!" He defended. Karma laughed out loud.

"You're cute, aren't you?" He wiped fake tears away from his mercury eyes.

"Wait… small and cute?" Nagisa looked down at himself. He wasn't his avatar.

"Why am I not in my avatar?" Karma looked at him like he was stupid, then explained.

"Oh right… you just got here. We're not just playing the game… we're in the game." Nagisa's eyes widened.

"That must be why I can feel the ground!" Karma nodded.

"And the reason you are still in your body. I like it though… like I said, small and cute." Nagisa blushed again.

"I'm not cute." His pride was hurt by that accusation. Then he remembered a very important question he had to have answered.

"How do we get out of here?"

"Leaving so soon? But, in all seriousness, we have no idea. The guilds don't know anything- I think they're, the creator, is waiting for everyone to arrive in their guilds or establish their status as a lone player." Oh right. In GA's games, a player could choose to be in a guild or go solo. Nagisa tended to choose guilds because he preferred working in a team.

"And… to your earlier question… I'm a fighter-type." Gamers all had special skills that they were good at it. For example, fighters did hand-to-hand combat, while people like mages used magic to fight. Nagisa himself was a paladin, or a holy knight and a divine spellcaster. He wasn't so good at the knight bit, but he was fairly good at spell casting. And, he'd noticed, he was rather good at sneak attacks. Maybe he should switch his role to something else. But… if they were really in the game… he couldn't do that anymore.

"I'm a paladin." Karma looked surprised.

"That's good. We don't have any of those yet." He admitted. Kayano coughed.

"Did you two forget about me?" They looked away guiltily. She harrumphed. "I'm a cleric, by the way. So are Kurahashi and Isogai." She pointed them out.

"I'll tell you everyone's types later, but for now, we're having a team meeting, I can see Bitch-sensei signaling us." Nagisa turned to see a very pretty blonde woman gesturing for them to join the rest of their guildmates.

Once the three of them sat down amongst their team, a tall black-haired man stood up.

"As you know, we have not heard what the way to get out of this game is, but, good news, there will be an announcement any minute now." He said.

"How'd you know that, Karasuma-sensei?" Asked a girl (Kayano told him her name was Meg).

"We, as team leaders, got alerts." He motioned towards himself, "Bitch-sensei" and Koro-sensei. He looked like he was going to continue, when they all heard a voice. It was low and gravelly, probably disguised, and it began to speak:

"Welcome, players, to Kunugigaoka Ansatsu. As you've probably noticed, you are really in this game. The only way to get out- killing the final boss. The name that boss will go by is the Grim Reaper. He is the first deity of death. Beware.

To kill the final boss, you will most likely need a power level of at least 400. You all started with a level of 10, though in the two days you've been here, I'm sure some of you have leveled up.

The final boss lives in one of the regions of this world. Where the boss is, there will be a high concentration of other foes.

Good luck. But, one more thing before I go. If you die in this game… you die in real life. Your bodies were not left in your world, so if it disappears here, you will exist nowhere."

A chill was sent down Nagisa's spine. He noticed some of his guildmates looked shocked, a few were even crying.

But others put on a mask of resolve. Karma, in particular showed a determined face.

That settled it for Nagisa- he was going to beat this game and save everyone no matter what.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading. Not much happened this chapter, it was only an introduction. Yes, I know it's like SAO. But whatever. Please tell me what you think… I'd really appreciate it.**

 **I'm also thinking of changing my username. Any suggestions?**


End file.
